1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment stand, in particular for dental implements, which consists of a carrier possessing holders for the dental implements of instruments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An equipment stand of that type has become known from the publication "Dental Products Report" Jan./Feb. 1981, page 92. This known equipment stand for dental implements is constructed in a bracket or gallows-shape and possesses a base portion extending upwardly in a vertical direction from the table top of a work table or bench, and a horizontal arm continuing through a bend into the base portion. Provided at the free end of the horizontal arm is a separate horizontally extending cross-bar, which is transverse to the horizontal arm and which forms a carrier for the implement holders. Hereby, the implement holders are arranged sidewise adjacent each other on the carrier which is formed by the cross-bar. Besides possessing a relatively complex construction, there is hereby afforded a relatively difficult or retricted overview of the implements, which are contained in the holders, and a mutual hindrance is encountered during the depositing and withdrawing of the implements in and from the holders. For example, when an implement is constituted of a pressure gauge and the neighboring implement of a dental handpiece, this will block the view of the gauge, particularly from the side. On the other hand, there can easily be encountered confusions with regard to the implements which are located in the neighboring holders, in particular when this relates to differently operating detal handpieces.